Beast Boy
Beast Boy is the jokester of the team. Portrayals Beast Boy is often portrayed as the jokester of the team and is usually portrayed as the less intelligent member or the comic relief. Powers Beast Boy can turn himself into any animal he wants and can use the natural abilities of the selected animal. Weaknesses Beast Boy has the weaknesses of a normal human unless he's in an animal form, then he has the weakness of that animal. History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Beast Boy was among the Titans who fought Metallo, but he didn't get the chance to do much when Metallo knocked Cyborg into him. He was okay afterwords and relaxed with the others, accidentally blowing up the fridge with an exploding dart he found. Return of Slade Beast Boy joined in the fight with Slade and witnessed that he was just a drone after being unmasked by Robin. Clash for Control Beast Boy joined in a fight with Clayface. Beast Boy went with Robin's team when they surrounded him. Beast Boy then turned into a rhino and smashed a frozen Clayface to pieces to incapacitate him long enough to be put away. Terra's Back Beast Boy later went through an on-off depression about Terra not remembering who she really was when he saw that she was kidnapped by Slade's drones. He follows her and learns that Slade's using a device that will extract Terra's powers and allow Slade to use them. Beast Boy's then contained in an energy shield. He then manages to get through the Terra and help her remember who she is. Beast Boy's then freed by Terra when she uses her powers to destroy the device. Beast Boy then welcomes Terra back to the team. X-Ray When Blackfire arrived and asked for help, Beast Boy asked if she needed a place to hide out while she spent money that at the time, most of the gang believed she stole. He later confronted the real thief, Tina, who gave up soon after. Duela Beast Boy was one of the Titans who was exhausted after a very late night, but he quickly snapped to attention after hearing about a bank robbery. He then let the robber, Duela, go in favor of saving the people from a collapsing bank building. Another's Eyes When a box full of puppets appeared, Beast Boy questioned it until Robin pointed out that Puppet King was gone. He then ended up with his soul trapped in the puppet by Ra's Al Ghul until he was returned to his body when Superboy, in Raven's body, destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Beast Boy then arrived at Edge City to fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After the gang saves Superboy, Beast Boy agrees with Terra about Blackfire spoiling the mood by correcting Starfire's slang. He then fights Jax-Ur and Mala as best as he can until Raven contains them and Superboy traps them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Beast Boy later showed Superboy and Raven a comic that he thought looked cool. Nine months later, Beast Boy ended up being turned into a toddler by Mxyzptlk. He was returned to normal after Superboy and Raven got rid of him. Beast Boy then took Terra back to the tower when she gets lick by paralyzing saliva. Protege When Beast Boy learned of Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator, Beast Boy passed out. He did recover and went with the others until they found the detonator. When Cyborg asked for quiet, Beast Boy had his mouth blocked by Raven's powers. Shortly after Superboy disappeared, Beast Boy went with the others to confront a robber at Powers Technologies and discovered it was Superboy, who then flew off. After that, Beast Boy developed two theories, one was that Zod and Slade used Black Kryptonite to split Superboy into two people, one good and one evil, and kept the good one imprisoned. This was shot down by Robin because Black Kryptonite didn't exist. Beast Boy then went with the idea that Superboy couldn't handle the pressure and snapped, which Raven rejected, and kicked him into a wall. When Superboy arrived at Wayne Enterprises, Beast Boy fought him as a lion until Superboy knocked him into Cyborg. Soon after that, Beast Boy was attacked by probes until Superboy attacked Raven. Beast Boy was exasperated that they got infected by probes again and disgusted when Raven used her powers to remove them through their mouths. He then confronted Zod and witnessed his re-imprisonment in the Phantom Zone. After escaping the collapsed hideout, Beast Boy suggested celebrating Zod and Slade's defeat with tofu waffles, which was shot down by Cyborg. Fear Beast Boy later went to stop the Daughter of the Scarecrow from robbing Jump City University. She then trapped Beast Boy in an illusion where everyone wants to eat him. This causes him to turn into a gorilla and smash down on the Daughter of Scarecrow's henchmen. When Superboy promises Beast Boy that no one will eat him, that's what snaps him back into reality as he realizes that no one would eat ham, except Sam I Am. Beast Boy then helps Terra break free of her illusion that she's in the machine Slade trapped her in. When Beast Boy found that the Daughter of Scarecrow was actually Duela Dent, but she still believed herself to be Scarecrow's daughter, Beast Boy remarked that she was crazy. Superdog When Superboy brought a dog named Krypto home, and it licked Raven all over, Beast Boy theorized that she gave dogs a good vibe. He then asked what was wrong with Cyborg when he screamed out after Krypto drooled on his paint job. While confronting a bank robber later, Beast Boy ended up trapped in gunk that he couldn't get out of. He ended up cut out by Starfire after Krypto stopped the robber. Alex Beast Boy later relaxed at the Kent Farm. When Beast Boy went to a robbery at a lab, he questioned what their opponent was before it was explained to all of them by Lex Luthor. In Heat Beast Boy then asked what they'd be watching and learned that Blackfire wanted them to watch a nature documentary about mating antelopes. When Superboy asked if anyone else was hot, Beast Boy joked that Superboy couldn't take the heat. Beast Boy then confronted a bank robber named Exotica who kissed Beast Boy and put him under her control. He then turned into a cheetah and ran Terra over repeatedly until he was restrained by Raven's energy and returned to normal once Superboy knocked Exotica out. Toddler Titans Beast Boy later ended up exposed to a chemical by Ra's Al Ghul that, the following morning, turned him into a three-year-old. He then played Matador with Raven, with himself turning into a bull and running at Raven when he accidentally runs into Starfire and makes her cry. Blackfire then tells them, no playing matador in the house.Beast Boy then took a nap after Blackfire promises to tell them a story. The next day, Beast Boy and Terra play charades based on a Star Wars commercial they saw, and Beast Boy turns into Chewbacca as part of the game. He then assured Blackfire that neither he or Terra saw one of the movies. The next day, after giving Blackfire a hug, Beast Boy was turned back to normal by Alex's antidote. Night on the Town Beast Boy later asked Terra if she wanted to see a movie, and they agreed on seeing Aliens in the Attic. Beast Boy then came back claiming that the movie was awesome. He then agreed with Terra to watch a Friends marathon. Teen Tyrants Beast Boy ends up being visited by Etrigan after the the Branding Iron is stolen, and Beast Boy ends up split into a good and evil him. After that, he went to fight the evil him while Kitten had the copied Titans, the Teen Tyrants, cause trouble. He got into a struggle with his Tyrant counterpart as a lion, and he's eventually knocked down but saved when Robin undoes the spell. He later says he thought that was fun only to get hit by a lot of pillows from the others. Moody Raven When Raven makes pancakes again, Beast Boy gulps. Beast Boy soon after calls Raven's pancakes horrible which makes her run off. She's then made to apologize to Raven by Blackfire. Beast Boy later admits that he didn't mean to hurt Raven's feelings, it was just that her pancakes didn't taste good. He's then tossed to the garage by Raven's powers and learns from Superboy and Terra that Raven might be going through her time of the month. Going Home Beast Boy thought Alex's Lexo-Power Suit 5000 was cool. He then ended up captured by Lex's newest Meta-Human. Beast Boy was also ensnared by the same elastic bands Mad Mod used. When he was released he saw that Slade was working with Luthor and a new and improved Bizarro. Beast Boy then thought Bizarro would help them since Luthor said that they were his best friends until Bizarro punched Beast Boy into a wall. He was then frozen by Bizarro's new freeze vision. Beast Boy's later freed by Superboy. Following that, Beast Boy manages to beat Bizarro back before he's punched in the head. He then asks Blackfire to read him a story in his dazed state. He then recovers and objects to being called Bizarro's worst enemies before Bizarro switches sides. Beast Boy then escapes with the others when Luthor causes the building to collapse. Beast Boy then attends Bizarro's funeral. Father and Son When Superman arrived at the Tower, Beast Boy was eager to go on a mission with him. At a ship designed by Star Labs, Beast Boy began calling Superboy a daddy's boy when he agreed to have something nutritious first until Superboy brought out pizzas and Beast Boy said that he'd always respected Superboy. Beast Boy then asked what was for dinner when they arrived at their destination. Beast Boy then asked if they were going to fight bad guys. Beast Boy then fought a giant monster they were dealing with. When it was revealed that something was in its foot, Beast Boy pulled out an extremely long thorn. Beast Boy then went back home with a new dog that was given to them as a thank you. Titans Go to Gotham When Batman called the Titans to Gotham, Beast Boy was greatly excited by it. Beast Boy then went with the Titans to Gotham and awed at the Batmobile until Robin said that they couldn't ride in it. Beast Boy then confronted Croc with the Titans and head butted him in the stomach as a bull. He then toasted to a good time defending Gotham in a blue parka and shorts. Ghosts of the Past Beast Boy later goes to face Ra's Al Ghul and agrees to enter Ra's Al Ghul's challenge. Beast Boy ended up fighting a mechanical Mad Mod and ended up restrained in one of his chairs. He then tries not to look at a reconstruction of one of Mad Mod's hypnoscreens, but he fails. He then ends up in a daze. He's woken up when the other Titans arrive, and Terra kisses him. Beast Boy then gets angry at being hypnotized again. Joker Beast Boy later fought Joker and Harley at Gotham Bank. Beast Boy later saves Robin from being injected with Joker Toxin and starts laughing uncontrollably until Robin injects him with the Anti-Toxin. As Joker and Harley make their get away, Beast Boy intercepts them as an elephant. Beast Boy's then cut in the shoulder by one of Joker's playing cards. After Joker's defeat, Beast Boy recovers, and he and the others go to sleep in the Mansion. Poison Ivy's Pollen Beast Boy then guarded the crown jewels at the wax museum and believed it would be easy with Superboy when Poison Ivy arrived. Once Ivy was captured, and Blackfire was turned into a baby, Beast Boy went looking for her. Beast Boy teamed up with Terra as he turned into a dog to try and find Blackfire's scent but failed. Once she was found, they all headed home. Beast Boy was then sure that Blackfire would be back to normal by tomorrow. Three days later, Beast Boy was proven wrong as Blackfire was still a baby, but Beast Boy still insisted that it wouldn't be much longer. Beast Boy then joined in laughing when Blackfire returned to normal, getting stuck in a high chair. Mystery of the Catgirl Six days after Blackfire returned to normal, Beast Boy still joked about what happened, suggesting that if Blackfire successfully went in the toilet, she'd get a cookie. He then agreed to stop after Blackfire shouted at him. When the Titans were informed about Two-Face's plan by Catwoman's apparent daughter, Catgirl, Beast Boy asked where Raven thought the Catgirl idea was going. At Two-Face's lair, Beast Boy and the other Titans, with Catgirl, defeated most of Two-Face's men and learned that Catgirl was Duela when they cornered Two-Face. Bats and Titans While Beast Boy was relaxing in the Batcave when he was told by Alfred that Batman wanted Beast Boy's legs off the computer, which he knew since he was right there. Beast Boy then went with the other Titans to help Batman fight Grant Walker and Bane. He then found out that he'd be working with Mr. Freeze and screamed when he found out that Mr. Freeze was literally just a head. When he met Batgirl, he asked if there was a Batboy, quickly saying that he was asking for Superboy and Cyborg. Beast Boy then went home after Mr. Freeze stopped Walker. Dog's Day Beast Boy later volunteered to take Krypto for a walk and got dragged all over the city as he begged Krypto to stop. He then headed out for a bite to eat. Tamaran Again Beast Boy got excited at the idea of going to Tamaran as it meant an inter-galactic road trip. Beast Boy also noticed trouble when Superboy asked Raven why she laughed at the idea of dancing with Superboy. At the Tamaranean palace, Beast Boy noted that it was an awesome place. At home when Beast Boy learned that Alex and Blackfire had slept together, Alex bowed down with Cyborg and called him a god. When he learned that they just cuddled agressively, Beast Boy jokingly asked how many times, which started a dogpile. Mom When Beast Boy heard that Lois Lane would be interviewing them, he put away the copy of Amazing Spider-Man he and Terra were reading. Beast Boy thought it was awesome that Lois Lane was going to interview them. Blackfire then had Beast Boy clean his room. When Lois asked Beast Boy what it was like to be away from Doom Patrol, Beast Boy said it was nice as the mask chaffed his face. Beast Boy then smiles and passed out when Terra hinted at having a family with Beast Boy. After watching the interview a short time later, Beast Boy liked it. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The child version of Beast Boy, and the youngest of the group. His main job is to sweep up the rejected diamonds and toss them away. He's also the least intelligent of the group and the most inquisitive. Beast Boy was later reprimanded by the gang when he slammed a door after they entered. He was also chosen to go up and see what was in their rooms and was scared when he believed he saw a monster. He then told the others about it, and when they went up again, they discovered it was a girl named Starfire. Beast Boy was shy around her at first, but he quickly warmed up to her, especially after he learned she could cook and agreed that she could stay. Beast Boy willingly washed up for Starfire, and he ended up accidentally swallowing a bar of soap while helping force Batboy to wash. He then ran in when Starfire called out supper was ready. During a song and dance, Beast Boy used pots and pans as drumbs and tried to help Raven get rid of a fly but only ended up with a wedgie from Raven. He later danced with Starfire by standing on Superboy, but that ended when Superboy sneezed and blew him off. Beast Boy later listened to how Starfire met Robin. After giving Starfire their rooms, Beast Boy turned himself into a dog and slept on a bench. He only fretted once but was calmed down by Superboy. After that, Batboy tricked Beast Boy into turning into a rabbit and moved him to where Raven was sleeping to help her sleep soundly. When Beast Boy learned that Batboy's real name was Bruce, he laughed until Bruce pointed out that his real name was Garfield. A few days after the party, when Beast Boy left to help get some more diamonds, Beast Boy tried to get more and more kisses until Starfire told him to move along. When they arrived at the mine, Beast Boy accidentally shoved Raven into a cart full of digging supplies. He was then attacked by several birds her were dragging him off. When Beast Boy figured out that Raven might be in trouble, he turned into a cheetah and ran to save her, transforming into a bird whenever he had to travel over a large pit. When Beast Boy arrived, he saw Blackfire leave and was told by Superboy that Starfire was dead. They then chased after her until she started firing star bolts at them. Beast Boy was then grouped with Batboy and Cyborg to attack from the ground. After Blackfire was captured and put in limbo by Etrigan, Beast Boy went home to mourn for Starfire. Beast Boy then mourns Starfire after setting her on a table as John tries to comfort him. When Robin awakens Starfire, he readily agrees to go to Jump City with them and meets his older self, who readily accepts him as a little brother. Real When Robin calls and says he'll need a larger transport home, Beast Boy meets a seven-year-old version of himself, and after starring, shrugs and accepts him as a little brother. He then heads home with the greatly enlarged Titans. Clark and Lois Kent A boy in Smallville. He nearly ran off to get some of Mr. Kent's new toys in his pajamas before his mother stopped him. He then pulled his parents to the shop while his friend Terra was doing the same. Garfield's dad then said he couldn't have a train engine, and he whined until his dad told him not to. Crossover Between Teen Titans and Bakugan The Teen Titans meet the Battle Brawlers and their human Guardian Bakugan in the Bakugan Universe, since the different gates actived to accidentally enter into the other world of the other universe to meet the humans and the Bakugan human forms there. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Ultimate Spider-Man: Crossover Characters Category:Superboy Images Category:Joker